Forced Pairings Equals LOVE
by HellsAngelxoxo
Summary: Bella is to take the place of her sick father as a ruler but she must marry the man she has been betroved to since she was 10. Song for this story Baby Boy by Sean Paul ft. Beyonce. R&R plz


**A/N: I promised this story so here it is. I hope it ain't corny. I hope you really like it.**

**-H.**

Summarry: THe world is separated into two kingdoms The Cullens and the Swans. Bella is to recieve the crown and rule her country but she has to oblige to an arranged marriage or she cant rule. What happens wen she is arranged to marry the prince Edward but likes his brother? Mixed emotions. Wrong couples all are forced to marry the correct couples.

Chpt. 1- What!!!

"Ms. Swan? Your father would like to have your presence at his office please." The maid asked I think her name was Abby.

"Thank you Abby" I said. Hopefully that was her name.

And without another word she left my room.

I made sure I looked presentable before exiting my room. As I made my way to my father's, or should I say the King of Swaziland as in half the world, office I stopped to make sure that Alice my younger sister.

I knocked three times so that she won't ignore the door. Apparently if we don't knock exactly THREE times, she would ignore the door as if nobody ever knocked at all.

"Come in!" I heard a small pixie like voice say.

"Alii, I'm gunna talk with father now and then I'm gonna talk with Nessie so I wont be able to go tonight to the club, so don't wait up ok?" I know she would start going ballistics if I told her the real reason.

"Uh? Sure ok. But me and Rosy wont be back until after midnight so if you don't mind could you tell father?" she asked sheepishly. Whoa no way!

"NOOOOO WAY!" I said a little too loud. "If I tell Father that you guys are going Clubbing he will be pissed at me! Remember what happened last time?! Father made all of the royal guard go to get you guys and it was ALL over the news!" I said getting angrier by the minute.

"Ugg! Fine! But don't you ever ask me to cover for you the next time you have too long of a 'chat' with your internet-pal." She said. I left the room and slammed the door behind me as I went to see my father.

As I got to his door I knocked. "Come in" he said.

"Father you called for me?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella come in. I have something very important to discuss with you. Please take a seat." He said. I took the seat across from him.

"As you know I am not in the best health conditions and I want to let you know that since I have no sons to give my throne to. I have decided that you are the best candidate for the position to rule the Kingdom" I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "Before you say anything it has all been arranged since you were 10 years old. You will be marrying one of the prince's from the Cullizland Kingdom, and you are not allowed to disagree to this arrangement or if you do you will be shunned from the kingdom. I am very sorry pero por fabor comprende que esto es paro tu bein estad." And after that he walked out of the room. Well now I'm perfectly damned!

After a good time of sobbing, I decided it was time to sober up. And face it like a ruler of a new kingdom. Its not easy being told your life is not yours anymore and that its for the best. I walked out of his office and went into my room. I got in and decided to make time past by my favorite past time: singing and dancing.

I put my pink ipod that is covered in diamonds into the speakers and Sugar by Flo Rider ft Wynter

I started my sexy dance routine

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_My lips like sugar_

_My lips like sugar_

_This candy got you sprung_

_This candy got you sprung_

_You love some_

_You love some_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double de double di_

_Da double de double di_

_I'm sweet like_

_Da double de double di_

_Sugar_

I noticed that I had an aim conversation starting…It was my intypal. The guy I met online that I am totally in love with but I don't even know who he actually is but every time I talk to him its like we are the only one's in the whole world. I forgot totally about my routine and stopped to read

_**Prodigylmao: Hi. We haven't talked in a while. I need to talk with u.**_

_**Bellszime: We talked last night. Wat do u want 2 talk bout?**_

_**Prodigylmao: I need ur help. I've been put to marry this girl I don't even know and if I don't marry**__** her im in big trouble.**_

_**Bellszime: Same here!. Wouldn't it be funny if we were sent to marry each other! But I don't even know who he is, but I promise that even though u noe… I will still talk wit u…if you want**__**?**_

No answer… I wonder if he regrets talking with me?

**A/N: There's the first chpt. Its been on my computer 4eva. N I finally found it so I cud post it. So tell me wat u think. Press the green button. **


End file.
